


Two Stars

by bluelikecomets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, True Love, space puppy comes home, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelikecomets/pseuds/bluelikecomets
Summary: Because the season finale broke me apart and I dont know how I'm gonna get through the hiatus if i dont write





	1. I'm Here, I'm Okay

Kara walked into the DEO on a crisp fall Tuesday morning, slowing to a stop when she saw Winn and Alex smiling at her. “What’s going on?” She asked, looking between her bestfriend and sister. She hadn’t seen the two of them like this since they tried planning a surprise party for her on her first birthday in National City. It wasn’t hard to get that information out of Winn though; all she had to do was bribe him with beer and alien movies. Keep in mind this was before he knew that she was Supergirl. 

“Go to the dorms.” Alex smiled, picking some of her dark, slightly grown out hair out of her face. Kara raises an eyebrow at the former med-student. “Oh come on, we know you’re not a fan of surprises but I can promise you, you’re gonna love this one.” 

Kara chuckles dryly. “Unless the surprise is that Mon-el is back, I’m not sure if I’m in the mood for a surprise of any kind.” Alex breaks out into a full on smile and stares at her, blue eyes sparkling. “Wait a minute,” Kara holds a hand up in front of her, heart tightening at the thought of the man she loved being back. “Mon-el – he’s…he’s here?” She doesn’t let either of the two get a word out before basically flying to the dorm rooms where he spent most of his time before they got together. “Mon-el?!” 

Kara’s world stopped for the second time in six months at the sight of him. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Kara is in his arms, peppering his skin with light kisses. His arms, now bigger and bulkier than ever, tighten around her toned frame, breathing in her scent of vanilla and the ocean. “Are you really here?” She pulls back, hands cupping his face, searching his grey eyes. 

He nods, smile on his face. “I’m really here.”

She gulps, shaking her head. “The lead, no its still in the atmosphere. You can’t be here, you have to go. Do you have a death wish, you have to go. You have to- you have” She rambles and chokes on her words but Mon-el cuts her off with a kiss. She sinks into his, shoulders drooping and fingers going to the nape of his neck.

“I’m okay.” He whispers, resting his forehead against her own and combing some blond hair out of his face. “I’m here, I’m okay, and I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. I Want All Of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-el have a serious talk about where they're both at when it comes to how things are supposed to get back together. It's emotional, have tissues next to you.

“So you were pulled into the 30th century?” Winn questioned as Mon-el pulled Kara into his side, kissing the top of her head. “By a team of superheroes? Dude that’s so cool.” He laughs.

Mon-el chuckles and nods. “Yeah it is. I cant really say much about it, but they found a cure for lead poisoning and now its mixed with my blood, so I’m perfectly safe to stay here on Earth.” He explains. 

Alex chirps up. “So time travel is possible!” She exclaims, earning amused stares from the other three. She clears her throat and regains her composure. “I mean obviously it is, just like jumping between dimensions and going to different Earths is possible, but I’ve just always wanted to go to the Victorian Era.” 

Mon-el’s laughter shakes his shoulder and it was music to Kara’s ears. Man, she had missed that sound. It was familiar and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was like…home. Mon-el was home to her and she was so happy to have him back with her, here and now. “Well, we would love to stay and chat about future and past but I haven’t seen him in six months so I want some time alone with him if that is at all possible.” Alex and Winn laugh, taking turns in hugging the newly returned Daxamite, saying bye to the two. 

It wasn’t long at all before the two got back to the apartment, and the aliens wasted no time in shredding their clothes, skin touching from head to toe. “God, I missed you.” Mon-el trails down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone. Kara leaned her head back, tangling her fingers in his dark hair. His lips were leaving a trail of fire on her skin and if she was being honest, she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Mon-el, Mon-el,” She whispered, pushing him away slightly. “It’s been six months for me, and three months for you. Can we skip the before and get right to the during? I need you, and I need you right now.” She whispers in his ear. She giggles when he picks her up and rushes over to the bed, finding their rhythm with each other once again. 

After about three hours of exploring each other’s bodies (perks of not getting tired), Kara’s head was I Mon-el’s lap and he was playing with her hair. “Kara, can I ask you something?” He speaks out, drowning out the soft music that was playing in the background. Being with Mon-el like this again, after all this time, yeah this was home and she absolutely loved it and couldn’t get enough of it. 

She adjusts her head so she was looking up at him. “Always.” She raises and eyebrow at him, playing with his fingers, happy to have them on her skin whenever she’d like again. She had missed his touch, so much, more than anything. 

He looks at her with a look in his eyes she didn’t really recognize. Fear and apprehension. Sensing he was nervous, she lays so her chin was on his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Whatever it is, you can ask, Mon-el.” She assures him, gazing into his stormy grey eyes. 

“You accomplished so much in the future as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. There’s a day dedicated to you and your cousin because of all you had accomplished. You did everything you did, and you did it all without me in your life. I don’t want to get in the way of all of that.” He scratches the side of his face, one of his tells when he was nervous. 

Kara sits up now, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. “That wasn’t a question.” Her voice was tight, she had no idea where he was going with what he was saying. He stares at her with so much love and intensity that it sent shivers down her spine. “Mon-el, you’re scaring me.” 

Mon-el shakes his head, grabbing her hands. “That’s not my intention. You’re safe with me.” She smiles at him, softly and she could hear his breath catch in his throat. Thank God for alien hearing. “So, I guess my question is, um, do you still want to be with me? Do you still want this?” He inquires, motioning between the two. 

She looks down at their hands clasped together. “Are you asking if I still love you?” He opens his mouth to speak but she captures his mouth with hers before he could speak. “The answer is yes.” She whispers against his lips. He smiles softly at her, cupping her face. She leans away from the former Daxam prince and sighs. “You said that I accomplished a lot, even as Kara Danvers. So I wrote articles, a lot of them, and you read them?” He nods. “My heart wasn’t in it. My heart wasn’t in anything, my journalism, being Supergirl. My heart left the same day you did, and because I didn’t know where you were or if you were even okay, I didn’t want to do any of it.”

“Kara-“

She shakes her head. “I don’t care what I accomplished in the future, I don’t know what I accomplished there. But what I do know is that no matter what, I do accomplish, now and in the future, I want you there, by my side fighting with me and just being with me. So yes, I do still love you, yes I still want this, and yes I still want to be with you. there’s not going to be a day, ever, that I won’t want all of that.”


End file.
